Vandread: Mobile Suit Renaissance
by Patriot-112
Summary: The Ikazuchi, The Mejaren Pirates, and another ship are sent across the galaxy and must fight against the Harvesters and other threats in order to get home. Along the way they will make alliances with other Human Colony Civilizations. Slightly crossovers with many Gundam Series, but no characters from those series will show up. Rated T with a slight nudge to a M-Rating.
1. Prologue Phase

**Patriot-112: Hey Everyone, here I am again with a new fic! I hope you can all forgive me for neglecting my other work, for this, but I honestly can't help it. Enough of that though, this fic takes place in the Vandread Universe. Note this fic will crossover with many Gundam Series, more specifically Gundam UC, Gundam SEED, and others.**

 **Now, on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own Vandread, or any of the Gundam series. They all belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _ **Prologue Phase**_

* * *

 _Summary :_

 _The Kaledonian Republic was founded during the final decades of the Colonization Era, where the Colony Fleet, the Amaterasu Fleet, arrived in the Kronos System, a complex star system, containing a main star, and two other binary star systems, the same time as the Ikazuchi. After hearing the reports of what happened to Earth, and the Ikazuchi crew's decision to hide all their natural-born children, the Amaterasu colonists reject this idea and move away from them, wanting to continue their mission to colonize a planet, and prepare for an eventual encounter with their former Earth Brethren._

 _They arrived at one of the binary stars of the system, Kronos Gamma, and settled on the third planet of K-Delta, which was mostly forests, lakes, and tundra, and thus named it, Kaledonia. The colonists immediately began colonizing, and in a few short decades, 11 major cities have been built on the surface, including the Capital, Phéatair. During the next 70 years, the newly created Kaledonian Republic had initialized several agricultural, medical, industrial, and military programs._

 _Soon, several more settlements were established, and the total Human population came up to 1,500,000,000 people. Soon the Kaledonian Republic began to leave their planet and traveled to and settled other star systems, such as Gaeta, and Miko._

 _They eventually made contact with descendants of the Ikazuchi colonists, but became dumbfounded as they discovered they were in a cold war of genders, with the male descendants on the Arid world of Teraak, and the female descendants on the Eden world of Mejare. Seeing this, the Kaledonians wisely decided to keep their distance, though they did send in Intelligence Agents to investigate the cause of the genders splitting apart, in addition to learning the cultures of said two worlds._

 _They were shocked and disgusted at the blatant waste of resources by the Women of Mejare, and the discriminatory citizen class system of the Men of Teraak. What was most disturbing, was the use of artificial reproduction, which was how they flourished._

 _Eventually of course, the two worlds had discovered their existence, but thankfully were not able to discover they are co-gender._

 _Despite small and large skirmishes, the three worlds have managed to avoid total war, mostly with the help of the Kaledonian Republic's new mobile weapon, the Mobile Suit._

 _The Men of Teraak attempted to create their own versions, which resulted in the Vanguard-type Battle Robot, while the Women of Mejare stuck with their space-superiority fighters, known as Dreads._

 _While Kaledonia, along with Teraak and Mejare, basically ignored each other, the Kaledonians knew that the former Humans of Earth were coming. And thus, with their military growing, they prepared for the inevitable arrival..._

* * *

 **Pirate Cruiser**

 ** _Avenger_ -class, _Reckoning_**

* * *

A single ship was cruising through the space of the Kronos System, the star system which composed of the planets of Mejare, Teraak, and Kaledonia. This ship was colored a distinct sand brown, with black trim. It had two triple gun turrets just forward of the bridge, and one on the port and starboard side, and two more on the keel, a sharp point at the front, and two fins just above it's engines. On the bridge of said ship, a single man was looking at the dark vastness of space with a look of melancholy on his face. The man stood at approximately, six foot two, had a well tone build, brown hair that reached his shoulders, but was tied in a wolf tail, and a set of sky blue eyes.

The clothes he was wearing were like those of a military uniform, which were colored a dark indigo, with a grey trim, with black shin length boots (Think of it as the ZAFT Commander's uniform, but in a different color).

The man looked as if he was entering his 30's, but if one were to look very closely, more specifically, into his eyes, they would see that he was WAY older than he looked.

"Captain..." said a feminine voice, and the man blinked and turned with a small grin on his face. There behind stood a woman in the same type of uniform he was wearing, but in a different color, being a dark violet with green trim. She appeared the same age as him, with navy blue hair that went to the middle of her shoulder blades in hime-style cut, cobalt eyes, and standing at the average height for women, with a slender but slight muscle toned form, with a low d-cup breast size. She also had some Asian features, like her sharp eye shape, and light tan skin.

Overall, she was a beauty that would make even a woman of Mejare jealous.

"Yes, Noemi, what is it?" he asked.

"Sir, we just got a report from our contact in the Teraak Military," Noemi said. "He reports that they are refitting the Ikazuchi into a warship, and the Mejaren Pirates are intending to raid it."

Captain Roanoke "Roa" Schmidt rose an eyebrow at that. "The Ikazuchi?" he asked. "As in the colony ship?"

Noemi sighed in irritation. "Apparently, according to what their Prime Minister said, it is to show the superiority of Men over the women of Mejare," she said, with sarcasm at the word 'superiority'. "I don't understand why the Chairman and the Council don't just deal with those fools. Have you watched their propaganda movies? It's ridiculous!"

Roa just sighed. "Noemi, you know as well as I that the government can't just force them to accept each other," he said. "The reason why the descendants of the Ikazuchi are like this is because their leaders believe that as long as their Natural-born children survive, that's all that matters."

"I know," Noemi said with a groan. "But it's all just so pointless… of all the things they could fight about, it's gender that they're all angry about… it's all just so absurd!"

Roa chuckled at that. "I know…" he said and then shrugged. "…but what can we do? We're just common pirates after all," he said, and Noemi looked at him with a serious expression.

"We may be pirates, Captain," she said. "But we still have loyalties to our nation, and the only vessels we ever raided were those of Teraak and Mejare. Not to mention we're more disciplined."

Roa nodded at that. "Yes, we're still loyal to Kaledonia. But the government still sees our actions as a breach in the mutual status quo of things," he said, however he then hummed in thought "However… the Ikazuchi would be a great prize to capture if we can pull it off…" He looked at Noemi. "When is the Ikazuchi leaving Teraak?"

"In about a week, Captain. They just need to load their new Van-Types, supplies, set up the preparation ceremony, and ready the new recruits," Noemi said, and Roa nodded.

"That gives us plenty of time to prepare," he said. "Have all stations and pilots on standby stations at once."

Noemi nodded and walked away, leaving Roa to look out the window once again.

 _'And soon, we shall have our first encounter with our former brethren of Earth._ ' he thought bitterly. _'And the one Yama-jii-san told me about, will be on that ship.'_

* * *

 ** _One Week Later_**

 ** _Teraak Asteroid Field_**

* * *

The _Reckoning_ had arrived at the arid world of Teraak, now hidden in the asteroid field which served as a natural barrier to invasion from larger fleets. But that didn't mean it could not be used to hide a ship like an Avenger-class.

Roa looked at the yellow brown ball that was the home of the male descendants of the Ikazuchi colonists, a look of mild apathy on his face. 'This world makes me sick sometimes,' he thought as he looked at the arid desert planet before them. ''Course, I'm not the only one… everyone back home knows the men of Teraak are a bunch of Homo Bravado's… not in an insulting way of course, but still…'

"Captain," spoke the Comm officer of the Reckoning, drawing out his attention. "We're picking up a radio signal from the planet - opening channel."

The officer then pressed a button and Roa heard the familiar voice of the Prime Minister speaking.

" _My Comrades! My Brothers! Now is the time to prove our manhood of our empire of Teraak! This fatherly land our great forefather Grand Pa guided us to! We will supercede the holy land we're so proud of and once again return the pride of men into these hands! For Today, at this moment, we have gained a new power!"_

Roa groaned as he shook his head. "Great… another one of that moron's speeches," he said with great sarcasm.

 _"In other words, this means that we have reached the time when we clamp down the fist of justice upon our horrible nemesis, the Women!" the Prime Minister continued. "Power from each and every one of you will build the future of our empire! The ship that has lead us to this fatherly land, the Ikazuchi, has been revived! And the young men of the third generation are it's new officers, holding the future of Tarak in their hands!"_

 _"We no longer have anything to fear! In order to repay Grand Pa and the great First Generation, who cultivated this land, it is the time for the second and third generations to combine their powers into one! It is the time when our long awaited dream will come true! The ship of our hearts. I'm sure you all feel the new breath of the Ikazuchi as well. Look and praise! This is the flagship of our Tarak Imperial Army! The Grand shape of the_ Ikazuchi _!"_

"So, they turned an old Colony Ship into a makeshift dreadnaught… glorious," said the helm master, a young green haired blue eyed teenager by the name of Riika Kujo. Of course, Roa could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

" _You, the Third Generation of Teraak, born to board the new_ Ikazuchi," The Prime Minister continued. " _The first officers of the academy! Congratulations! You are those who have been properly passed down the genes of the eight members of the first generation, including our forefather Grand Pa! As you may know, our mission is to end the piracy of the women who have appeared in our realm as of late. But never forget that you are always on the battlefield! Work hard and don't get caught off guard to prepare for the coming operation!"_

The Prime Minister then slammed his fist on the podium he stood on. " _The time has come_!" he shouted, " _We shall not wait for departure time! Right men_?" All of the men on the screen cheered their Prime Minister on, while Roa and the crew of the Reckoning blinked in surprise.

"Huh!? They're launching 2 hours early!?"

"That's crazy!"

Roa could only glare at the Prime Minister's image. "Damn bullheaded fool. He's charging in blindly like a cavemen with a wooden club," he growled out. _'And his men will pay the price...'_

The crew of the Reckoning simply watched as the Prime Minister finished his 'glorious' speech before he initiated the launch sequence of the massive retrofitted colony ship. The thrusters of the massive ship shot the vessel up out of its birth and back up into the sky as it climbed to reach escape velocity.

"Well, either way it doesn't change our plans," Roa said with a sigh. "Speeds them up actually." He turned to the Comm officer. "Send word to all hands to prepare for combat, get the MS teams ready to launch when the Ikazuchi comes within combat range."

"Roger!"

* * *

 ** _Reckoning_ MS Hangar**

* * *

"Alright, Everyone get aboard your MS and prepare to launch!" ordered an 18 year old woman, wearing a gold and black flight suit, a helmet in her left hand, and a katana sword in the other. She had long, waist-length brown hair, with two banes framing her face, with small white ribbons tied on the left bane, violet eyes, fair-skinned, and had a slim build.

The pilots responded with a "Yes Ma'am!" as they boarded their machines. The woman as well headed towards her own machine. Within the hangar of the Reckoning, there were many mobile suits they possessed, however the majority of the machines were KRMF-M01 Dragoon's and KRMF/G-G01A Jäger's, some of the more well known Mobile Suits of the Kaledonian Republic.

However, Rei Takamura approached her own MS near the back of the hangar bay, identified by its unique color scheme, primarily black with a golden torso, and a unique V-Head crest presented proudly on its forehead: A KRMF-M02 Boshin, among one of the more latest M.S developed by the Kaledonian Military, and also among one of the most deadly.

It had wing thrusters on it's backpack which gave it increased mobility in space, and was armed with 75mm CIWS vulcan guns, a high-powered beam rifle, and two beam sabers, with one each mounted behind both shoulders. It also came with a shield that had a special laminated coating that deflected beam and laser weaponry.

Rei smiled as this machine was her pride and joy. She had this Mobile Suit since before the day she joined the Reckoning pirates. It was something she had… liberated from an arms dealer who planned to sell it to the Teraak Imperial Military.

She placed her helmet under her left arm, and approached her unit before she placed a hand on the foot of the Boshin.

"Well partner, we're going on another mission," she said and looked up at the face plate. "Thank you for being with me all the way." She could see some light gleam off of the Boshin's left eye, almost making it look as though it winked, causing her to smile. "Right back at you," she said before she jumped on the ascension and was raised up towards the cockpit hatch, quickly entering it before closing it behind her.

She then sat in the linear floating seat, and began pressing a few buttons that caused the mobile suit to turn on as it hummed to life. Then the Panoramic Monitors also turned on, showing a 360 degree vision around the seat. This was a feature which was introduced in the Dragoons sibling unit, the KRMF-M01A1 Dragoon Kai, and was installed in all Kaledonian Armed Forces Mobile Suits.

It was the ideal cockpit for those who had claustrophobia, but who still wanted to be pilots of Mobile Suits.

Rei maneuvered her Boshin towards the Linear Catapult, as the other MS pilots entered their machines, their MS eyes flashing on as they began to move as well.

" _Yo, Rei_!" An Irish voice spoke out, prompting Rei to look as she saw the only KRMF/A-G02 Marauder of the Reckoner's Mobile Suit complement, colored a distinct crimson red with an orange trim. " _Same bet as always? I heard the Taraak have new Vanguard units on that ship_."

Rei could only chuckle at that. "Of course Klein. Just be sure not to miss."

" _WHA!? Aw come on, Rei! You know I'm the best marksman of the whole group_!" said Klein Stratos, sounding offended.

" _Those so-called Vanguards are all junk anyway_." said a female voice and Rei turned and saw a silver colored/dark grey trimmed Jäger with it's assault armor equipped, which was colored burgundy. " _Not to mention the Teraak pilots are certainly all newbies_."

"Remember what I said before…" Rei softly reprimanded, "Never underestimate your opponents, Kimiko." it was a few moment until the pilot of the Jäger, Kimiko Kai, answered.

" _H-Hai Taicha_ , _understood_." the pilot said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile - Onboard the _Ikazuchi_**

* * *

Hibiki Tokai had decided that today simply was not his day. It had started off with him taking up on that stupid bet from his fellow third-class workers to steal a Male Attack Force Vanguard they had designated for him onboard the Ikazuchi. He regretted taking the bet, but he didn't have much choice in the matter now. It was going so well at first - but then apparently the Prime Minister decided to launch the damn ship two hours ahead of schedule, resulting in him being trapped in the damn ship as it took off.

And now, right during their demonstration of the aforementioned Vanguard, he got caught, and was tossed into a cell - which apparently the Male Attack Force also used as a supply closet. And they intended to execute him publically once they returned to Taraak.

"My life is always turning against me, isn't it?" He asked himself in a groan. However once he heard the footsteps of the soldiers who put him away fade off, he looked at the small robot that they had designated to keep watch over him and smirked a bit. "Hey, Partner…" he said. "Let me out of here… we're both born in a factory… so, we're brothers right?"

"Beep," The robot spoke. "We are made of different materials-"

"I have a good generator! Let me out and I'll put it on you!"

"The term 'Brothers' is inappropriate. Denied. The Observed is making an inappropriate request. Instigation of escape and attempted bribery are crimes, therefore…"

"Therefore…?"

"Punishment." The robot shot a bolt of electricity into the cell, shocking Hibiki, who jumped at the contact. "YEOW!" He shouted, before he growled at the machine. "What the hell are you doing!?" he demanded. "Who do you think I am!?"

When he said that, the little egg-shaped robot began to scan Hibiki as he kept on trying to bribe and beg him to let him out. He responded after he was done.

"Analysis complete… you are…" the robot began, before a sudden explosion rocked the ship.

"B-Beep…" the robot lost control before it tilted into the power grid, making it short circuit.

Meanwhile on the bridge, warning alarms started going off, and the Prime Minister stood up "What!?" he demanded. "I thought I ordered the exhibition match, canceled!"

"This isn't the Exhibition!" one of the bridge officers shouted. "It's the Women! It's an Ambush!"

"Mejare forces at 3 o'clock!" Another one shouted. "Three Mobile Stars and a Code Red!"

Outside, Mejaren fighters, known as Dreads were attacking the Tarak fleet, scoring direct hits on the hulls of the modified colony ship, as well as it's escorts.

"Formation is broken," said one of the bridge officers. "All guard ships! Protect the Ikazuchi!"

While the Dreads were attacking, a single crimson colored ship came out of the debris field. On the bridge of the ship, several women manned their stations as they maneuvered the ship out of the debris field. One of them was a woman with tanned skin, waist-length silver hair and violet colored eyes. She smirked a bit as she looked at the much older woman who was sitting in the Captain's chair. "Well, Captain," she said. "It looks like we've caught a big one."

The older woman raised her head as she smirked a bit, herself. "Today's a lucky day, you know." She said.

"Captain! I'm picking up multiple contacts coming from point 068!" Said of the bridge officers. "They're on direct course for the flagship!"

The elderly captain, one Magno Vivian, blinked at that. "Can you identify them, Celtic?" she said.

A young woman with ear-length Indigo colored hair and grey colored eyes looked at the sensors. "Yes Ma'am," she said. "It's an…" she blinked. " ...a Kaledonian _Avenger_ -class?"

Magno and her apparent XO, Buzam both blinked at that.

"Kaledonian?" Buzam said. "But the only Kaledonian ship that could come out here is..."

"The _Reckoning_ …" said Magno and Buzam turned to her, while the other bridge operators become a bit unnerved, having heard stories of the infamous pirate ship that attacked convoys along trade routes between Mejare and other worlds. Of course Taraak wasn't spared as well.

"Captain?" Buzam said, confused, and started hearing chuckling from the old woman.

"There's no need to worry," Magno said. "After all, the Reckoning crew are fellow pirates. Besides, with a ship that large, there should be plenty of plunder for us all." She looked at the woman manning the console that the original operator, named Erza, usually would use "Send a message to Meia, and tell her we've got some backup. Her team are not to fire on the Mobile Weapons of the _Reckoning_."

The woman nodded. "Yes ma'am," she said before she sent out the message.

"Captain, are you sure?" Buzam said, with a hint of uncertainty.

"The governments of Tarak and Mejare don't truly know the identity of the Kaledonians, Buzam. True we know that they're human, but which gender, they do not say," the ancient captain said with a small smirk. "Of course, the answer to that is a secret kept by the First Generation."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile - Bridge of the_ Ikazuchi**

* * *

"Guard Ship _Hijiri_ is gone!"

"The _Maboroshi_ is down!"

"Hull Breach in the _Ikazuchi's_ new segment!"

There were the Reports that the Prime Minister heard as his eyes twitched in anger, watching as the battle unfolded before their eyes. "How Unfair," he growled. "Using the background shots to hide..."

"Additional ship on sensors!" Another report came in. "It's not Taraak or Woman… it's a… it's a Kaledonian Battleship!"

"Kaledonian?" The Captain of the Ikazuchi asked. "Why are they here?"

"Going through files, sir!" The Officer said as he looked at the files on the ship "It… it appears to be an _Avenger_ -class… IFF is reading its the _Reckoning_ … official Kaledonian reports say its a rogue pirate ship! They're launching Mobile Suits!"

The Prime Minister growled. "So, the damn women pirates have some back up," he snarled. "Launch the Vanguards!"

"Minister!" the Captain shouted. "Most of them are still trainees and cadets-"

The Prime Minister darted his head around glaring at the Captain. "If we lose without using our latest weapons, we have only shamed Grand Pa!" he shouted.

The Captain flinched before he sighed, heading to the Communications station as he began issuing out the orders. "All officer candidates!" he shouted on the loudspeakers. "Now is the time to repay our Forefather, Grandpa! Each of you get to your places and destroy the enemy!"

In the pilot ready room, two of the men along with their comrades were suiting up in pilot uniforms. One of them looked around as if he was looking for someone.

"Where did Bart go!?" he said in confusion while his friend continued getting on his equipment.

"How the hell should I know!?" he said.

In the large hangar that also served as a party hall, a voice announced that the artificial gravity was being shut off to allow the Vanguards to be launched, before everything started to float in the air. Under one table that floated up, was a blonde haired young man, who looked like he was cowardly hiding, suddenly started screaming as the art-grav shut off and he too floated in the air.

"Mechanical Area has taken a hit! Firefighters, hurry!" A report from the engineering deck came through the Bridge. "The Mortar for the Vanguard Runway has been cut off!"

"I don't care!" the Prime Minister shouted. "Just launch them!"

In another section of the ship, an elderly looking male, wearing a cap was on a phone line to the bridge.

"What!? You're kidding!?" he said, clearly annoyed as he turned to the Vanguards. "All prepped Vanguards! Go out on your own discretion!" In the hangar bays of the Ikazuchi, the Vanguard pilots boarded their machines as the launch alarms went off. Their Vanguards were pushed into their respective launch hatches. When the signs switched to Scramble, the Vanguards were dropped from their births and tossed out into space.

Of course, due to them being just cadets, the Vanguards performed like the pilots were drunk, while a few managed to latch on to a few of the Dreads, only to be yanked off by the Reckoning's own Mobile Suits.

"Geesh! Who in their right mind would send Rookies out into battle in these things?" said the pilot of a Dragoon.

"They're Taraak, what do you expect?" A pilot of a Jäger said, as they blasted off the limbs of several Vanguards without even trying. "When they're desperate, they'd do anything… sure doesn't help that these Vanguards positively SUCK!"

"All teams, ignore the Vanguards, just concentrate on the flagship," Rei ordered as the Boshin, with two beam sabers drawn, sliced off the arms of two Vanguards, before proceeding toward the _Ikazuchi_.

* * *

 **Onboard the _Ikazuchi_**

* * *

Hibiki was using two wires from the disabled robot to hack into the control panel to his cell. He tapped the wires on the central piece of the panel, and watched as the beams of the cell dimmed and died. "Yata!" he cheered. "Don't underestimate the knowledge of a mechanic!" However just as he began to stand up, he looked back at the small robot that had 'helped' in his escape, muttering 'beep' over and over again.

He let out a groan before he picked it up. "You owe me big time, you tin can," he muttered before he began to run down the first hallway.

Meanwhile, outside in space a scarlet red colored Dread fired its missiles and a few lasers, breaching the hull of the hangar as it soared inside, quickly followed by several other Dread's and transports.

"The Mejarens just breached the hull of the _Ikazuchi_ ," Rei reported. "Team Bravo, with me, we're giving them support. _Reckoning_ , send in the Dropships with the boarding parties."

" _This is_ Reckoning _: Roger that_!" said the CIC operator, as Rei along with Klein, Kimiko, and three others of the Reckoning's Mobile Suits followed after the Dreads, with one blue one they noticed was having some trouble.

" _Looks like they've got a trainee among them_ ," said Klein. " _Poor girl can't fly straight_."

" _The Mejarens must be short handed on pilots."_ said Kimiko. " _That's a logical reason_."

"Anyways, we got a Job to do," Rei said as they approached. As they entered the Ikazuchi the Mobile Suits saw the Blue Dread soar forward, banging with the wall a few times as it smashed through the head of a statue of Grand Pa as it continued down the passageways.

Kimiko sighed. " _Someone's gonna have to go get her…"_ she said, and the Jäger pulled away from the rest and followed after the blue Dread.

Rei could only shake her head as she and the rest of the group landed right behind the dreads. She unstrapped herself from her linear seat opened the cockpit hatch, before grabbing her katana on the suspension rack on the right side, and headed out using the jetpack on her suit to fly out and land amongst the group of Mejaren pirates, causing the women in their custom spacesuits to jump in surprise.

"W-What the!?" shouted one of them.

"We're here to help," Rei said simply. "We're part of the _Reckoning's_ complement, hope you girls have a plan on how to pull this off."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, with Kimiko**_

* * *

The Jäger, piloted by Kimiko, arrived where the Blue Dread crashed through a wall and was lodged in, the female pilot could only sigh, as she reached up and removed the helmet of her burgundy silver trimmed flight suit, which showed her slim build well, revealing her long dark hair, which was tied back by a red ribbon, with a straight fringe, and had brown eyes.

"That's why we wait till we BELIEVE they're ready," she said, and picked up her Type-AR12 from the weapon rack and proceeded to exit her Mobile suit and make her way through the hole, which she had just enough room to squeeze through.

She managed to get past the hole, as she first checked the cockpit off the Dread, finding that it was empty, and the hatch was open. She continued forward, hopping onto a catwalk, and looking down she could see two figures lying there. One was a woman wearing the full Mejarean Combat Flight suit, and another was a human male, wearing what she believed to be a mechanic's uniform, who was lying underneath her unconscious.

Kimiko blinked at this before she giggled silently as she pulled out a camera. "Smile," she whispered as she snapped a picture. At that moment however the Mechanic began to wake up as he groaned a bit. He raised his hands, and brushed it against the Mejaren's breast, before he opened his eyes, blinking as he fully grasped it and squeezed it. "What's this?" He asked.

This resulted in Kimiko blinking as well, before she groaned and facepalmed. _'Stupid Teraak...'_ she mentally cursed, before the Terakian male looked up, seeing the Mejaren's mask before screaming "A-A Monster!" He shouted, before he shoved the woman off of him, causing her to 'eep' in surprise before he began crawling away.

"W-Wait! Hold on!" The woman said, and surprisingly the Terak stopped for just a moment as the woman removed her helmet gear. Revealing a young woman who appeared to be about 15 or so years old, with long waist length crimson red hair, stylized with bangs on either side of her face, and her hair a bit spiky near the front, and had deep blue eyes which were filled with wonder as she looked at the man. "Wow, a real alien!" She said excitedly.

The Mechanic blinked. "A-Alien?" He asked, confused.

Kimiko had a WTF look on her face when she heard what the young girl said, before groaning again.

 _'You've gotta be KIDDING me!?_ ' she mentally screamed, both for the absurdity of the situation and for being completely ignored by the two, as she continued to watch as the girl began to make hand signals, with the clearly confused mechanic making the same signals, which caused the girl to start screaming with joy.

"Alright! It worked! I made First Contact!" she shouted, and the Terak and Kimiko's eye twitched at that.

 _'Seriously... ?_ ' they both thought at the same time.

Finally fed up with being ignored Kimiko let out a fake cough, getting both of them to turn their attention towards her "Excuse me," she said. "But are you the pilot of that Dread back there?"

The girl blinked as she looked at her, before smiling "Yup! I'm Dita Liebely!" She said, before blinking again as she looked at Kimiko again, more curiously "But… who are you? I don't remember you from the ship..."

Kimiko sighed shaking her head. "I'm not from your ship," she said, "I'm- hey!" Suddenly the mechanic got up and ran.

"Hey!" Dita shouted. "Wait! I haven't taken my photo!" And with that she hopped off and began chasing the man through the engine room of the ship.

"Come back here you two!" Kimiko shouted and went after them.

* * *

 _ **Back in the Vanguard Launch Bay**_

* * *

A laser shot nailed the wall next to the head of a Teraak Cadet before, with a fearful expression, raised his hands.

"Alright, gather into one area!" shouted one of the Mejareans.

"Don't do anything stupid or we'll shoot."

The Terak Cadets all reluctantly, but surely began to gather in the center of the room. Next to one of the Dreads, two of the Mejaren pirates removed their combat suits.

"I know it's a disinfectant, but I can never get used to that smell..." said a rather buxom blonde haired/blued eye woman wearing a black dress with a rapier sword by her side.

The second Mejarean, this one with shorter light aqua blue hair and cyan colored eyes wearing a white and grey armor under her suit looked around. "Where's Dita?" she asked.

Near where the Men were being escorted out, another woman with short black hair and purple colored eyes sighed, as another girl was tending to her arm wound. "She fired her beam cannon and charged into a wall!" She exclaimed, "Thanks to that, we go-" she hissed in pain before glaring at the woman treating her wound, who had long black hair tied into a pair of long ponytails and red eyes wearing a maids outfit. "Ow! Hey that hurts!" she yelped. "My skin is delicate you know!"

"I can't help that!" She said shrugging as she continued working.

"That's not what a nurse is suppose to say!" shouted a new voice, as a another came up, however this one wearing a red on white Kaledonian flight suit, with a red cross on the chest area, with her helmet removed, showing her short dark grey hair, dark eyes and a stern look on her face as she looked disapprovingly at the girl who flinched a little.

"S-Sorry, I uhh..." She began, before the woman sighed shaking her head.

"Just help me out, and I'll take care of it," She said, as she took over her work. Meanwhile among the men, one in particular with long greyish black hair and dark blue eyes glanced back, and watched in a bit of interest at what was happening.

"Hey, don't stop there!" One of the woman shouted at him, and the man simply continued on his way.

Among the Kaledonian Group, Rei removed her helmet as she looked around and saw some of the male half of the group were hesitant to take their helmets off in front of the Mejarens, mostly out of fear of being shot at. She sighed and shook her head as she walked toward them.

"Come on guys take them off!" she said, catching the attention of the blonde, Aqua haired, and the injured dark haired women as they watched as Rei began tapping her foot. "I'm waiting…"

"But…"

Rei narrowed her eyes as she would have none of it. "Come on," she said. "I think it's about time these people found out who and what Kaledonians really are," Her saying that caught the attention of many of the others - including the Teraak prisoners who looked in their direction as well.

The male pilots all sighed, as Klein was the first. "Alright, alright," he said as he reached for his helmet, and pulled it off revealing him to be a man with short red hair tied up into a red bandana, and hazel colored eyes. "There, you happy?" And soon, one by one all of the Kaledonian pilots - both male and female - removed their helmets much to the shock and amazement of the Teraak and Mejarean groups.

"W… what the hell?" said one of the cadets, as both them, and the pirates looked at the men and women of the Reckoning crew.

"Yeah, yeah, we're a co-gender society, get over it… ya fags- OW!" Klein said, only for his foot to be stomped on by one of his male companions, who looked to be the same age as him, with brown military crew cut hair, green eyes, and Asian features.

"What the hell!?" Klein shouted as he glared at his friend while holding his foot. "What was THAT for!?"

"Being an idiot and inconsiderate," He said, and Klein just grumbled.

"Come on, you know I ain't Homophobic," he muttered. "But the Teraak are just too weird… I mean a society without women? What kind of world is that?!"

"Still, you shouldn't say that taboo word," his friend reminded, and turned back to the group who were looking at them like gaping.

"Sorry about him, he's an idiot," he said, causing Klein to glare at him.

"FUCK YOU, KAITO!" Klein said, as the now mentioned Kaito just chuckled.

"Sorry, you're not my type, and I'm more into women than men," Kaito said with a smug smile, causing the Mejaren and Terak to just gape more in shock, while Klein looked like he was gonna be sick.

"Dude… that is SO not cool." Klein muttered, and Kaito just chuckled as he shook his head.

"You know I'm teasing ya, mate," he said. "Well, except for the woman part, but we all know that."

"What… what the hell?" Barnette Orangello muttered, still looking on in shock with everyone else. But then her attention was redirected as the woman poked her in the forehead. "Ow!"

"Don't stare, it's rude…" the Kaledonian female said, as she examined the wound and hummed. "Just a small graze, all its needs is a good spray of Ulti-ointment and you'll be good as new."

Barnette blinked at that. "Ulti-what?" she said, while the combat medic sighed.

"It's an advanced modernized Topical Medication," she said, as she pulled out a small spray bottle with a clear green liquid in it. "Heals wounds like yours in a snap, may sting a bit…" she sprayed some of the liquid, and Barnette winced slightly as it did sting for a moment and the liquid was cold.

"Burr! That's cold!" the girl said, and the woman smiled a bit.

"Don't worry, it only lasts for a few minutes," she said, and then sighed. "Of course, it's hard to keep a good supply of this if some idiots would STOP CRASHING THEIR MOBILE SUITS ALL THE TIME!" she shouted the last part, causing Barnette and the other injured pirates to jump.

"Hey don't blame me for that, Terumi-san!" shouted Kaito as he readied a Kaledonian Type-K16 Assault rifle. The now mentioned, Terumi Kato, turned and glared at him. "You're the worst when it comes to crashing Kaito! You know how much money I had to spend just to get two full cases of this stuff!?"

Kaito sighed. "Yeah, yeah, you told me before Terumi-san," he said. "My Kami, you're such a spa-ACK!"

A piece of metal hit in the head.

"Don't you DARE say that word!" Terumi growled.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_

* * *

A group of the Mejarens arrived at what looked like the sub bridge of the ship. Accompanying them were a few Kaledonians in space suits, one of them carrying a case. "What is this?" One of the Mejarens said, who began removing her own flight suit revealing a woman with long waist length brown hair tied in a yellow bow, and brown eyes. "They haven't used this at all!"

"This doesn't seem to be the main bridge," said the second Mejaren woman, removing her own flight suit revealing it to be BC. She and some of the others had boarded the ship on shuttles once the first team gave the all clear after the Teraak ejected the old segment of the _Ikazuchi_ to save the new segment.

BC walked towards a terminal as she pulled out her comm device. "Captain, this is Buzam." She said as she began typing on the consoles. "The men have split the ship and withdrawn. We've taken control of their Sub Bridge."

"Oh my…" said the woman, Erza, as she looked at a console that displayed the data which in a different. "…what should I do, I can't read any of this!"

"Never fear!" said a gear wearing an orange jumpsuit, and wearing thick glasses that hid her eyes, "Just leave it to me!" She pulled out a strange computer-like device. "I brought this Inter-Pricko if this would happen…" She looked at BC. "Vice-Captain, I'll put one there, too…" however she trailed off as the Vice Captain was already typing away furiously on the consoles, focusing on her comm in her hand.

"Meia, how is it in there?" She asked.

" _The Teraak men are all frozen_ ," Meia said, and the XO nodded.

"Toss 'em out."

" _Roger_."

The glasses-wearing woman blinked. "Vice-Captain? You can read this?" She asked, and Erza smiled a bit.

"Nothing less from our elite one," she said, and Parfet Balblair sighed as she looked at her Inter-Procko. "Shoot…" she muttered. "And I made this too…"

As she was moping, one of the Kaledonian pirates removed his spacesuit helmet, revealing a 16 year old male with dark blue hair, grey eyes, and wearing a set of steel wireframe glasses.

"Have you guys found anything?" he said, as he placed the case near the console.

"Nothing interesting yet, Kurt," said another male voice, as the other Kaledonians looked among the numerous crates. "But there's plenty of stu… hello?" he said, and Kurt turned to look at him.

"What?" he asked, catching the attention of the three women.

"Found a safe! And it's on a coded number lock!" the fellow male pirate said.

Kurt rose an eyebrow as he approached the fellow pirate, and sure enough there was a safe fixed into the wall, equipped with an old coded number lock. "Can you open it?" He asked.

Kurt looked at the lock with a calculating gaze, before he went back to the case and opened it, revealing to the women what looked something a computer hacker would bring, along with some drills, and a mini blow torch.

Buzam could only blink at the equipment.

"That's a bit much don't you think?" she asked and Kurt just smirked.

"Not for me, it isn't," he said, as he brought up a data pad, a set of wires, and a wire plug. "Now, let's see if we can find what's in you…"

Buzam sighed. "Just let us know when you crack it," she said. "We need to focus on getting what we can from this ship before the Terak try anything."

"Will do," Kirk said smirking as he picked out his items. "Now, let's get a crackin."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile - with Kimiko, Hibiki, and Dita.**_

* * *

"Will both of you just stop where you are!" shouted Kimiko as she chased the two teens through the hallways of the engine block.

"Please stop, Mr. Alien!" the red-head, as she snapped a few photos. "Let's just sit and talk!"

"Women are scary!" Hibiki shouted as he ran "I don't want my guts eaten up!"

Kimiko once again facepalmed as she continued to case after both of them _'Stupid Teraak and Mejaren propaganda_!' She mentally cursed.

"COME BACK HERE!"

* * *

 ** _Back in the_ Ikazuchi _launching bay_**

 ** _Locker Room_**

* * *

A locker opens as the same man who watched Terumi help the Mejaren pirates, grabs what appears to be a doctor's coat. He didn't go unnoticed as one of Mejaren women pointed her laser rifle at him. "Don't get out of line," she warned. "Get into the capsule!"

The man said nothing as he finished putting the coat on. "I'll go later," he said simply, causing the woman to blink in surprise before narrowing her eyes and training her gun towards him.

"You can't just do what you want!" she warned. "I'll shoot if you disobey!"

"No need to worry," the man said as he finished putting his coat on before turning around, smiling a bit. "I'm just a Doctor."

The Mejarens were surprised at that, while Terumi looked at the man, and felt a smirk tug at her lips.

"Well then, your services are welcomed. Get over here!" she said, catching the surprise of the other women.

The young man nodded and went over to help Terumi administer medical treatment.

* * *

 _ **With Meia, Rei, and Jura**_

* * *

While the others were busy in the launch bay and the sub-bridge, the Dread Leader, Meia, along with the Dread Team's 2IC, with Rei accompanying went looking for Dita, with said MS Commander, wondering what was taking Kimiko so long. They found Dita's Dread and Kimiko's Jager, but no sign of either of them.

"Where are they?" Meia said as they looked around.

"This is unlike Kimiko," Rei said. "She would've just grabbed your pilot and come back.

Jura sighed. "I'm sure they'll pop up somewhe-"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP RUNNING!" shouted a voice that Rei knew all too well.

"What the?" the three women looked over the railing and saw the two they were looking for, with Kimiko chasing Dita, who was chasing Hibiki.

"Dita?!" Meia asked shocked while Jura sighed shaking her head but still keeping an amused smirk.

"She's chasing after a man," she said.

Rei couldn't help but smirk at the sight herself, before she jumped over the railing to help her subordinate, using her jet pack to jump ahead of the Terak male, before she landed in front of him, making him freak out and stop in his tracks.

"Oh man! Not another one!" Hibiki shouted in fear, however that was the distraction that Dita needed as she glomped him. "AH! GET OFF ME!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Alien!" she said childishly. "Mejarens are a peaceful race!"

"Dita!" Meia shouted, causing her to freeze as she looked back nervously at her squad leader. "Oh… h-hey, leader-sama…" she said nervously.

Meia just gave the Trainee a stern look.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said harshly. "You know better than to separate from the rest of the team!"

Dita flinched at that she got off of Hibiki and looked down ashamed.

"I-I'm sorry… Leader-sama." she said meekly.

Meia sighed as she then looked at the male who was being held at sword point by Rei.

"And what were you doing chasing this man like a love-sick puppy?" she admonished, making the young girl feel small.

Dita suddenly smiled. "I made first contact with Mr. Alien!" She said, causing Meia and the others to blink, before the Mejaren groaned and facepalmed.

Rei simply rolled her eyes, before she looked at the young man. He was not wearing the standard military uniform of a Teraak officer or soldier, and looked more like a civilian. However she looked at him more closely, and saw what looked like a small card around his neck. She reached out and grasped the card in her gloved delicate fingers, while Hibiki became more nervous, before Rei blinked and raised a brow in confusion before looking at him.

"You're a third-class citizen." she said getting the others attention as Kimiko, who managed to catch her breath after her mini marathon walked over and looked at the card and had the same reaction.

"Hey you're right," she said before her face scrunched. "But, I thought Third-Class citizens weren't allowed to join the Teraak military,"

Rei's eyes narrowed. "They're not…" she said and let go of the card before looking back at Hibiki. "That means you're possibly a stowaway."

Hibiki gulped nervously, both at being outnumbered and surrounded by women, a sword at his neck, and now he was getting the sailor's law against stowaways _'Can this day get any_ worse _?'_ He thought.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile - Onboard the New**_ **Ikazuchi** _ **segment**_

* * *

"Escape pods have been launched from the old segment!" The sensor officer reported, as the Prime Minister kept his eyes fixed on the old segment and the Women and Kaledonian pirate ships before them.

"Is that their way of pitying us?" He growled out and the Captain looked at him.

"Why don't we asked for a compromise?" He asked, however the Prime Minister ignored him as he looked at the weapons officer. "Isn't the Muramasa Torpedoe ready yet?" He demanded.

"We're determining the coordinates of the target," the officer said, as he continued to get a positive lock on the Old Segment and the pirate ships. "And the fuel is twenty five percent full."

The Prime Minister will have none of it. "It has enough fuel! Just get the coordinates and fire!"

* * *

 ** _Ikazuchi_** **\- Old segment sub bridge**

* * *

An alarm sounded from one of the consoles, causing a few of the crew to look at the screen.

"Oh my, it appears they have a missile lock on us," Erza said, getting everyone to look in alarm.

"Damn," Buzam cursed, "Are you almost done yet?"

"Just give me ten more seconds and this thing is as good as opened!" Kurt said as he furiously typed away as the keyboard before the stream of numbers finally dwindled down to just five, making him smirk as he stood up and walked up to the pad and began typing in the code, and a ding was heard, causing him to grasp the handle. "Open sesame,"

And with one heave the safe door opened, revealing three shelves with the bottom one completely filled with one pound gold bullion tiles, the second shelf revealing an old, but in good shape, pistol, and and finally the top shelf had a single computer disc in a case.

"Ho-ly snap!" said Kurt as his eyes sparkled, "We're rich!"

"Bag it and let's get out of here!" Buzam shouted, "We don't have time to lollygag!"

"Got it!" Kurt said and turned to this partner, "Lewis! Give me a hand here!"

The said man nodded and they began to load the gold bricks, into two sturdy traveling bags. After loading the bags, Kurt took the data disc, while Lewis took the gun.

After the that, the five pirates left the sub bridge.

* * *

 _ **Back in the Engine Room**_

* * *

"Come on! Move it! Move it!" Rei shouted as she hopped back into her Boshin as the crew of the Reckoning and the Mejaren pirate vessel quickly began departing as their ships docked. "We've got less than 200 seconds before those missiles hit, and I for one don't want to be around when they do!"

" _Rei what about...huh!? Where did he go!?"_ Kimiko said as her head darted around looking for the Teraak stowaway.

Rei groaned as she also looked for the stowaway before she spotted something orange in the corner of her eye.

"Found him!" Rei said, and saw the young man climbing into the cockpit of a Vanguard which was currently on it's back.

Rei began to move towards him, however she saw the thrusters of Dita's Dread fire off, but it was so thoroughly wedged into the hull that it wasn't budging. " _Ah! I can't get out! I'm Stuck!"_

" _Dita_!" Meia shouted as her and Jura's own Dreads took off.

"Hang on! I'll get her!" Rei shouted, as she moved her machine to attempt to pull Dita's Dread out of the hull. "Come on, dammit! Come loose!"

 _"Please hurry, Miss Rei!"_ Dita said desperately.

" _I'll get Mr. Stowaway_ ," said Kimiko as her Marauder went over to pick up the Vanguard, " _Geez these things are so bulky_!"

"Come on, how does this thing move?!" Hibiki shouted from inside the Vanguard. "Move! Move!"

Rei gritted her teeth before an idea snapped in her head, as her Boshin drew one of the Beam Sabers and activated it, and then proceeded to cut the Dread out of it's predicament.

"Hang on in there! I'll get you out in no time," she said, as she began cutting. _'Come on, faster faster...'_

" _Rei, where are you?"_ Roanoke asked on the comm.

"Inside the _Ikazuchi_!" She answered, "Trying to cut out a Dread stuck in the wall!"

" _Get out of here Rei, we are out of time_!" The captain said, " _Those Murasame missiles are coming this way, and our CIWS fire isn't cutting it! We've got less than a minute till they hit! We need to get out of here NOW!"_

"I'm not leaving this girl to die here!" Rei shouted, as she continued to try and pull the Dread out while slowly cutting a hole in the wall.

" _Dita_!"

 _"We're out of time!"_

Inside the Dread cockpit, Dita was panicking as she continued to yank on the controls, flashing the thrusters again and again to try and help Rei get her out. _'Not like this, not like this_!' She thought, _'I don't want to be the reason someone else dies too!'_

"SOMEONE HELP US!" Dita shouted out in a panicked scream.

However, unknown to her… her cry for help was heard, as the massive crystal within the engine of the Ikazuchi began to glow a brilliant blue color.

* * *

 **On the Bridge of the _Reckoning_**

* * *

"Huh!? What the hell!?" said one of the Bridge controllers, looking at the screen, "Captain! I'm detecting a large energy spike from the _Ikazuchi_!"

"Doesn't matter, just get us-" Roanoke shouted, however as he spoke as the Murasame Missiles approached, there was a brilliant flash of light from the _Ikazuchi_ which engulfed both the Mejere pirate ship and their vessel. "What in the…?"

The two Murasame Missiles streaked forward, but before they could impact the vessels, two beams of light erupted from Ikazuchi, resulting in both missiles detonating… but it wasn't over yet, as it seemed the _Ikazuchi_ began to absorb itself, the Mejaren pirate ship, and the _Reckoning_ inside of it in a swirl of energy.

"Full power to engines!" Roanoke shouted, "Get us-" He didn't have the chance to finish, as there was a blinding light… before everything went dark.

* * *

 _ **On the Bridge of the New Section**_

* * *

"Sir, mass of the Old Section of the ship is dropping rapidly," said one of the Bridge operators, while the Prime Minister nodded. The scowl still on his face.

"I hope you both enjoy the taste of defeat," he said, as he watched the three ship disappear into the rapidly vanishing swirl of light.

"Sir, a message from Headquarters!" said another officer, "Lord Grand Pa has ordered all ships to return to Port...and sir, he wishes to speak to you personally,"

The Prime Minister gulped, knowing by the tone of the officer's voice, it didn't sound good.

"Have all surviving ships return to Teraak immediately," he ordered and what was left of the fleet turned around and headed back home.

* * *

He didn't know where he was, all he sees around was bright blue light everywhere, along with those five women. However, his attention then turned to two shapes, both of them were imposing, with one looking lupine in appearance, and the other had a set of two V-Crests, and glowing yellow eyes.

"Huh? What's that!?" he asked, before he could say anything further, him and the Women began to fall, with all of them screaming.

* * *

 **Patriot-112: And first Chapter done! And thus starts my first Vandread Story!**

 **117Jorn: And let's just say this… its gonna be a WHOLE new ball game in this story :D**

 **Patriot-112: Exactly, and the Harvester will not just deal with the Nirvana, but OTHER Human Colonies. And they will have the one weapon that makes them powerful enough to keep even the organ stealing Harvesters at bay.**

 **117Jorn: But don't think the Harvester's are gonna be the only danger the Nirvana and her crew are gonna have to deal with. After all… the galaxy is a massive place, filled with vast wonders… and terrible horrors.**

 **Patriot-112: That is true, and so my friends, until the next time we meet. Also, a complete list of the factions that will be involved will appear in a journal entry on Deviantart, at a time when we're not overburdened. And, now enough of my yapping.**

 **Both: Sayonara!**


	2. Phase One: Contact

**Patriot-112: And here I am back with a new chapter! I hope everyone who read the fic enjoyed it. Now for those of you who are curious on what the Mobile Suits used by the Kaledonians are based off of, I will tell you...**

 **KRMT-XM01 Nugget - (RGM-79[E] GM Early Type)**

 **KRMF-M01 Dragoon - (GAT-01 Strike Dagger)**

 **KRMF-M02 Boshin - (MBF-M1 Astray)**

 **KRMF/G-G01A Jäger - (GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger)**

 **KRMF/A-G02 Marauder - (GAT/A-01E2 Buster Dagger)**

 **117Jorn: We'll make more detailed specs after a while, but for now that's basically what they're based after, with some minor cosmetic differences. But for now, on with the show!**

* * *

 **Phase One: Contact**

* * *

 **Deep Space**

 **Location Unknown**

* * *

The section of space was quiet, until a sudden bright flash of blue light shown, and after disappearing, left three ships floating adrift.

On the bridge of the Mejaren Pirate Ship, Magno Vivian groaned as she woke from her unconscious slumber.

"Well, this certainly isn't the afterlife," she said, taking in the traces of some blue crystals along the walls. "So what happened?"

"I'll check right now-" Amarone began to say, before suddenly the ship shook violently. "Wha-" The bridge crew looked up as a crystal-like webbing from the Ikazuchi lashed out and grappled with their vessel, and it soon also attached itself to the _Reckoning_ as well.

"What's going on?!" Magno shouted, "Is the crystal trying to eat the ships?!"

"I-I don't know!" Belvedere said, "It… It looks like its just bringing together all the ships and parts all together like a magnet!"

Magno cursed silently as the vessels drew closer to the Ikazuchi before she hit the comms. "Gascogne, can you cut us off?" She asked, before a holoscreen appeared before her, as the head of the ship's Registry appeared - Gascogne Rheingau. In the background she could already see members of the registry working to cut away some of the crystal fragments.

" _Not with laser beams_ ," Gascogne said shaking her head, " _If we don't hurry, this place'll get absorbed too_."

" _The Corrosion has spread through the ship_." BC said as her image also appeared on the holo monitor. And appearing next was an image of main engineering with Parfet.

" _The engine is dead, too_." She said shaking her head. " _We're not going anywhere."_

Magno closed her eyes and sighed "So, we're gonna have to remove it from the source." She said before her eyes opened. "I'm going up! B.C! Parfet! Meet me up there!"

" _Roger_!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile - Onboard the _Reckoning_**

* * *

"Chief, status report!" Roa barked wanting to know what happened after waking up, and seeing the chaos happening all around him. Starting with that light of crystals drawing his ship and the Mejaren ship toward the Ikazuchi.

" _These damn crystals are all over the place, Cap_!" said the Chief engineer, Edward Nichols, a man of 31 with some rough features, with light brown hair and grey eyes, " _And to make it worse, the engine's shot, meaning we're stranded here_!"

"Is there any way we can remove them?" Roa shouted.

" _What the hell do you think I'm trying to do down here?!"_ Edward shouted, as he bashed what looked like a mining pick into a sigil of crystal, as the sound of a jackhammer drill could also be heard in the background. " _We've tried everything short of explosives to cut this shit, but we're not even putting a dent in… whatever the hell this stuff is! It's all coming from the Ikazuchi!"_

Roa's eyes narrowed at that, as he looked outside and saw as the Reckoning was positioned right over where the Mejaren ship is, in the middle of the Old Colony ship. Taking a deep sigh, he made his decision.

"We're going to the source," he said, and turned to Noemi who looking over Riika's shoulder at her control screen. "Noemi! You and me are going up! Ed, you too, let's go to where this is crap's coming from!"

"Aye Captain!" Noemi said with a nod.

" _Gotcha boss_ " Edward said with a sigh.

* * *

 **Meanwhile - Onboard the _Ikazuchi_**

* * *

The interior of the _Ikazuchi_ was almost entirely overrun with crystal fragments from top to bottom, giving the appearance of a cave more than a starship. This was the first thing Meia noticed as she regained consciousness, groaning a bit as she glanced around. She wasn't the only one, as she could see Jura waking up as well.

"Jura…" she muttered, as the fellow Dread pilot awoke.

"Here… geez, what happened…" Jura said, shaking her head. "Wait, where's Dita?!"

"Yeah...?" A voice shouted, as the two turned around as they saw Dita on the ground, waving at them with a rather lazy and tired expression on her face "Something went beep, then whoosh! Alien power is amazing!"

Meia ignored that, as she continued to look around the ship interior. However her thoughts were interrupted by separate sets of groans and turned and saw the Kaledonian pilots who stayed behind to help them.

"Ugh...what hit me?" Rei said as she sat up and removed her helmet, rubbing her temples to get rid of the headache, "Did somebody get the liscense plate of those missiles?"

"Agh… my head feels like I got crushed by a trainee on his first Nugget course..." Kimiko groaned, taking her own helmet off as she sat up, glancing around. She then blinked in confusion. "Are… we still on the _Ikazuchi_ , or did we land on a planet at some point?"

Rei blinked as she looked around, recognizing a few spots.

"No we're still on the _Ikazuchi_ ," she said, "But as for this, I've no clue,"

"Hey, you two alright?" they turned and saw Meia looking at them, and they nodded.

"Yes, we're fine," said Rei, "Got a little bumped up, but fine,"

Meia nodded at that, "Good," she said, then went back to looking around before spotting the man that Dita chased lying on the ground flat on his back, "It looks like we're not alone,"

Rei and Kimiko blinked before looking and spotting the out cold Teraak male.

"Well shit," Kimiko said as she stood up and went over to the stowaway, and checked on him, "Aside from a bump on the head, he looks alright,"

Kimiko then spotted an egg-shaped object next to the boy and picked it up.

"Hello, what have we here?" she said as she examined the robot. "Some kind of robot… it's a bit more advance than what the Teraak usually make… "

At that moment however, the sound of engines could be heard as the others looked up and saw a pair of craft entering the Ikazuchi. The first was a small Mejare shuttle craft, while the second was a Kaledonian Dropship, both of them landing apart from the other.

The hatch of the Mejere shuttle opened, and out stepped Magno, along with B.C and Parfet, the former of whom glanced around at the new interior of the vessel . "Now, this is amazing..." she muttered as they and several other guards stepped out.

"Captain." Meia said in somewhat surprise, "Sorry to make you come up all this way."

Magno shook her head as she walked forward with her cane. "No need to apologize," she said, "I just wanted to see it with my own eyes." She then glanced at the Kaledonian Dropship, which the hatch began to open. "Plus… I am curious to meet the crew of the Reckoning."

When the hatch fully opened and the landing ramp dropped down, six figures exited the dropship clad in custom colored KAF Pilot suits, their visors polarized preventing anyone from seeing their faces. Then three more people came out and the women, with the exception of Kimiko and Rei who snapped up and saluted, gasped at the sight of Roa, and Ed, with Noemi by his side.

"Welcome aboard, Taisho!" Rei and Kimiko said at the same time.

"Kimiko, Rei." Roa said nodding "Good to see you're both alright. Either of you have any idea what happened here?"

"No idea, sir." Rei said shaking her head, "Last thing I remember was a bright light. Next thing I knew… well, we were here."

"I see… " Roa said, before he turned to look at the Mejare pirates. "Ah, and you must be the ever-so infamous Magno Vivian."

The Mejere guards and pilots tensed a bit, however with a wave of her hand Magno told them to stand down. "And you must be Captain Roanoke Schmidt of the ex-Kaledonian ship _Reckoning_." She said with a small smirk, "You're older than I would expect."

"With age comes experience, Miss. Vivian." Roa said with a small smile.

"Indeed," Magno said, "So it seems the rumors are true… that Kaledonia is a Co-Gender society, eh?"

The Mejaren women all blinked in surprise at that, as Roa nodded, "Yes, it's true," he said, "Kaledonia was founded nearly over a century ago, by the _Amaterasu_ Colonial Fleet, in the same star system that Mejare and Teraak are a part of, which is a three star system,"

Magno nodded at that, "Yes, I remember my younger days when I was back on this ship," she said, "The _Amaterasu_ and it's fleet met up with us near the magnetic storm that shielded the Kronos System,"

"Yes." Roa said nodding, "Then once we passed through the storm, we all went our separate ways… us on the _Amaterasu_ Fleet finding Kaledonia, the men colonizing Teraak, and the women Mejare… causing over a century's worth of useless paranoia and propaganda."

"You don't even consider one another the same species… " Kimiko muttered shaking her head, glancing at Dita. "Mr. Alien? Really?"

Dita blinked in confusion "But… he looks so different," she said, "He doesn't look like-"

"Its all about Genders." Kimiko said, as she facepalmed, "I'm getting so sick of this, I'm just gonna go ahead and say it… before men could just make themselves in factories, and before Mejare could reproduce using fahma's and ohmas, men and women would have children TOGETHER, no cloning, no donating an egg to the other, just doing it the old fashioned - and proper way."

It felt as if there was a full minute of silence… until…

"NEEEEEEEEH?!" All of the Mejare women - minus Magno - shouted in unison, with looks of disbelief.

There was a series of snickers and some flashes of cameras coming from the Kaledonians, as the looks on Mejerans was priceless, while Magno just shook her head.

'Kids these days,' she thought, before her eye caught the unconscious form of the Teraak stowaway. "What have we here, Meia?"

That sentence snapped the Dread Squad Leader out of her shock and turned to Magno following her gaze to the out cold boy.

"W-We don't know," She said, still reeling from the bombshell the Kaledonian pilot had just dropped on them. "Dita was chasing him after her Dread crashed."

"I believe he's a Third Class citizen of Taraak society." Rei spoke up, "Judging from his appearance… since third class citizens are barred from joining the military, he's likely a stowaway… though his reasons for wanting to be onboard the _Ikazuchi_ are still unknown."

Roa hummed at that "Third Class citizens aren't exactly treated all that well… " he said, before he sighed and turned to Magno, "Either way… until we can figure out where we are… and whatever the hell this is-" he kicked some of the crystal fragments on the ground "-It may be best for the crews of our ships to work together, Ma'am. From the way it looks right now… it almost seems as if this crystal is trying to absorb our ships."

Magno nodded at that, "Agreed, and I was under that assumption as well," she said, "Which is why I brought my Chief Engineer Parfet with me to go to the source of the problem,"

Roa smirked at that, "Great minds _do_ think alike,"

* * *

 _ **Dreamscape**_

* * *

For the briefest moment, Hibiki saw it… two machines unlike anything he had seen before. One which looked similar to a Vanguard, or a Mobile Suit, but with a double-V head crest, and an intimidating form like that of a warrior. It brought forth a pair of large wing-like objects over its shoulders, easily blowing the Murasame missiles away. The next thing Hibiki knew, he was floating in a void of green lights.

" _Who are you_?"

The formless voice startled Hibiki as he glanced around, finding no source. "M-me?" He asked, "I'm… I'm Hibiki."

" _Hibiki..."_ The voice said, " _The term for this organic being, or a personal name_?"

"Why are you here?"

"Is your objective from instinct of responsibility?"

Hibiki was confused, with the voice changing its tone after every sentance. "No! I was just sick of it!" He shouted, thinking back to his life on Teraak. "I wanted to escape from the life where I'd be mocked, just because of how I looked, or where I worked!"

" _Unable to comprehend_."

" _What is 'Hibiki'_?"

The voices were just confusing Hibiki more now. "What kind of question is that?!" he shouted out.

" _Why do… you exist_?" The voice asked, " _Your… proof that you are you. What is it_?"

"Proof?!" Hibiki shouted out, feeling insulted. "Can't you see it by looking at me?!"

" _That answer is primal_..." The voice said, as it sounded as if it was fading away. " _Three-Dimensional_..."

"W-wait!" Hibiki shouted, as the world began to fade to black, "What are you? Where are you?! Wait! What should I do! I… I..."

* * *

*BANG*

"Ow!" Hibiki shouted as he finally awoke, "What the hell..." he rubbed his head, before he glanced around - quickly recognizing his surroundings of him being back in his 'makeshift cell'. "Oh damnit..." he muttered, "Looks like I'm back in prison… "

"I see you're awake," a voice said, causing Hibiki to jump.

"Who's there!?" he snapped out, and turn to the source, seeing a man, possibly a few years older than him, with long black hair with one bang draped over his left eye, and wearing a long white coat.

"My name's Duelo McFile," the man said, "Do you have a name as well, Third-Class Citizen?"

"Don't mock me!" Hibiki shouted, "I'm Hibiki Tokai! I'm not your typical Third Class Citizen!"

Duelo didn't seem to react much to that "You interrupted the Ceremony, right?" He asked. "How did you sneak in?"

Hibiki just sighed "I'm sure being questioned a lot, lately." He muttered, but then blinked as he noticed that he was missing something. "Hey wait a minute! WHERE'S THE DAMN ROBOT!?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

Kimiko was looking at the robot, which was called a Navi-bot by Magno with curiosity. From what she was told, they helped the original crewmembers and colonists of the _Ikazuchi_ navigate the ship so they wouldn't get lost, and as teachers for children.

"Now, how do I...,?" she began to say, before suddenly the robot came to life, spooking her, "Whoa! It's alive!"

"Beep… Beep, Hm?" The robot said, before a pair of arms and legs popped from out of it, and its main monitor displayed a pair of big white eyes. "Pyoro!" The robot said, as it glanced around, scratching its head. "Hm? Where is this? Who am I?"

"Wow, you work!" Kimiko said surprised, causing the Navi-bot to look at her curiously.

"Hm..?,"

* * *

 **Meanwhile Everywhere else on the Ship**

* * *

All over the three combined ships, the respective crews were all trying to stop the spread of the crystal like substance. And so far, everything they tried wasn't working. Many of the Kaledonians offered help to the Mejerans, who were still distrustful of the male members, but thanks to Magno's assurance, the crews began to help one another.

Within the ship registry of the Mejeran vessel, a member of the registry looked up into one of the holes which lead directly into the Ikazuchi. "Wow, Ms. Gasco," she said, "We're connected to that ship from the inside too!"

"Sheesh..." Gasco sighed as she looked at one of the monitors, "I didn't think Paksis was such an amazing energetic force..." her eyes then narrowed as she looked at the registry member who spoke "And it's not Gasco! Its Gascogne!"

Meanwhile within the engineering section of the _Ikazuchi_ , engineer teams from both ships were looking through the results of the fusion so far. "Just as I thought," Parfet said as she looked at the screen displaying the progress between their vessel, the Ikazuchi, and the Reckoning. "Our ships have been linked down to our core areas! Search for a route, insert linestar particles into the main cable over there!"

"You got it!" Nichols said, following her instructions. "You heard the lady boys and girls! We might not be able to stop this thing, but we can at least try to control it!"

Parfet couldn't help but smile a bit, it was actually very interesting working with Kaledonians, especially men. They weren't anything like the Taraak men, preferring brute force over logic and reason, and would never be seen working with a women. But the Kaledonians… both men and women were working together almost flawlessly, obeying the others orders without question.

 _'I could get use to this..._ ' she thought, as she continued her work. _'Though still what's the 'old fashion way' for making children? I'll have to ask one of the Kaledonians once we're done here.'_

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Former Party Hall**

* * *

In the crystal covered party hall, a panel near the base of the ruined statue of Grand Pa, fell apart, allowing one cowardly Bart Garsus to stumble out and look around in fear.

"Oh man, I sure got myself into a big mess this time," he said as he stood up and began to walk around, completely shocked at all the crystals all over the room. "What the heck happened to the ship!?"

At that moment though, a larger crystal fragment collapsed right next to him, sending dust flying and for Bart himself to jump and yell in surprise. "D-Damnit, what is this?!" He shouted as he crawled away, "Don't surprise me!"

However as he turned away, he saw at least three pairs of feet right in front of him, and cautiously looked up. He then gave a smile as he realized he had been caught. "O-oh," Bart muttered, "hello..."

"Well hello there Mr. Cadet?" said one of the three, a man dressed in what to be a type of military uniform of some sort and had an assault rifle aimed right at Bart's nose, "Got lost on the road of life?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile - Brig**

* * *

"Come on, come on..." Hibiki muttered as he looked through the contents within the makeshift cell he and Duelo were in. "Gotta be something in here I can use to get out of here..."

"Where would you go even if you managed to get out?" Duelo asked.

"Shut up!" Hibiki shouted, "I'll figure-" he was cut off though by the sound of footsteps, as he and Duelo looked up as a small group of women now stood outside their cell, some in uniforms, others not. "W-women! What do you plan to do by sticking us in here?!"

"Calm down," the woman (Buzam) who appeared to be the leader said, "For the time being this is probably the safest place for you,"

Hibiki however was not buying it, "Sure you say that, now. But later you're just gonna eat my guts!" he shouted, causing Buzam to raise a brow.

"Eat your guts?" she said, while two of the women behind her began to giggle before laughing. However, a groan and a sigh was also heard.

"Do you REALLY believe in that crap?,"

Duelo and Hibiki turned and saw, to Hibiki's shock, and Duelo's curiosity, two men enter the prison block.

"I swear you Teraak are completely stupid to believe that nonsense,"

"H-hey!" Hibiki shouted, "W-what are you waiting for?! Get us out of here! We're men too, ya know!"

"Yes, but we are from Kaledonia." one of the men said, sighing. "Like we explained to the Mejarens among the crew, we're a co-gender society."

"WHAT?!" Hibiki shouted, "That's impossible! Men and Women are totally different-"

"We're the exact same species, just different Genders, Idiot." the second man said, shaking his head. "Geez, I always knew it was bad for Teraak's propaganda about women, but _this_ level of stupidity..."

"We're gonna have to get use to it Klein," the first man said, shaking his head.

"Hmm… so the rumors about Kaledonia are true..." Duelo said, scratching his chin. "It's been heatedly debated that Kaledonia was a society of either men or women, only a few within the Teraak government ever assumed you were both."

The two Kaledonian men blinked at that.

"Wow, you know a lot there," said Klein, "I guess you're one of the Elite-class of the planet. But you certainly don't act it,"

The first man nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you actually appear to be more...what's the word I'm looking for..."

"Punctual? Polite? Open minded" Duelo said for him.

"Yeah! Two of them really? Polite and Open minded."

"As much interesting as this conversation is..," interrupted Buzam, "Our respective Captains wish to speak with you, come with us."

One of the guards deactivated the cage, before gesturing for the Taraak prisoners to follow them as they headed down the hallway of the ship. As they walked, Hibiki gave an odd look at the women's bodies, not quite understanding why their chests and butts were so large. _'Is there something inside their uniforms or something?_ ' He thought, as he poked the butt of the one guard in front of him.

The woman froze, before her head whirled around, her face turning red oddly enough. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" She shouted.

*SLAP!*

* * *

Hibiki was still twitching in pain, as his face still had a rather sizable red hand mark "What… was that… for...?" he muttered.

Klein sighed, shaking his head as the woman from before huffed in annoyance "Someone's gonna have to teach this kid how to treat a lady properly..." he muttered.

"I agree with ya there," Kaito said, sighing in disappointment.

"HEY! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HECK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Hibiki shouted, clearly offended.

The two men just sighed again.

"Yup, he needs lessons...," Kaito before looking at the Third-Class Citizen, "...a LOT of lessons,"

However before Hibiki could make another comment, the door opened allowing more people to come, with none other than Bart, with his hands on his head, and being escorted by Meia, and two more men.

Buzam smirked as she saw the group. "Ah, you caught another one?" she asked.

"Yes." She said, "He was hiding in the platform."

"O-oh, Comrades." Bart said, still sounding a bit nervous, "I'm glad to see you!"

"Oh my," a new voice said, as everyone turned to see Magno enter the room, alongside Captain Roa and their respective escorts. "We came in here to see the prisoners, but they're all a bunch of kids!"

"I agree with you there Miss Magno," said Roa, "However, while I'm not sure about our little stowaway, these two here will know doubt make, if we were real kidnappers, a nice ransom."

Magno and the Mejaren women all blinked at that.

"Oh? You know something about them?," Magno asked, and Roa nodded.

"That I do," he said, and pointed to Bart who flinched, " _That_ one is the son of the Garsus Family, who run the biggest food pellet distribution company on Teraak," Bart's eyes widen at that, before Roa continued and looked at Duelo, "And _that_ one there, now he's a special case. His father is a highly decorated officer in the Teraak Army, who is rumored to be part of a Moderate Faction who seek to have peace with our respective nations."

"I cannot deny that my father is one who believes coexistence is possible," Duelo said in his monotone voice, "He has believed in evidence over propaganda… and so far, it seems he was correct all along."

"That he was." Roa said nodding, before the door opened as Kimiko comes in, carrying the small Navi-bot in her arms.

"Sorry I'm late, had to finish some fixes to this little guy here." Kimiko said, before the Navi-bot hopped from out of her grasp.

"Hey! Hey! Interrogation time!" The robot said, hopping towards the Captains. "I'll tell you everything!"

Magno chuckled slightly at the robot, "Still nostalgic seeing an old Navi-bot, and a still-functioning one at that." she said.

"What do you mean by that?" Duelo asked.

"Yeah! This was a man's ship before you took it over!" Hibiki said, causing Roa to groan, shaking his head.

"This vessel was a colony ship long before it was a Teraak ship." Magno said, catching all three of the Teraak men by surprise, "Oh, you don't know anything do you? The _Ikazuchi_ was one of many vessels which left a planet called Earth. Of course, this was before this was cut off. Your cowardly grandfathers took the _Ikazuchi_ from us and escaped to Teraak."

"They overhauled an old battleship with residential quarters." the Navi-bot commented.

"The same was done for the _Amaterasu_ , as we colonised Kaledonia." Roa said. "And now, here we all are once again… together on a single colony ship."

"We will be taking this ship, since it's our business." Magno said, before glancing at Roa "Though we will be more than happy to split the rewards with the crew of the _Reckoning_ , since they pulled their share of the weight to get this ship as well. Its only fair after all... "

Roa nodded as the door opened again, and Kurt and Lewis came in, along with the traveling cases.

"Here's the goods we got from the safe, Captain," said, as he and Kurt placed the traveling bags on the ground and unzipped them open revealing the gold bullion, to the surprise of the Teraak Men, the Mejerans, as well as the Kaledonians.

"My goodness!" Magno said as she blinked, as Roa knelt down and picked up one of the bars, looking at the seal in the center.

"Bank of the Earth Federation seal...hmm...," he said, before Kurt and Lewis handed him the gun and the data disc.

"We also found these, Cap," said Lewis.

The captain hummed as he inspected the pistol. "Hmmm… well I'll be," he said, "A Browning Hi-Power pistol, with some Waffenfabrik markings from the Second World War… ancient compared to modern firearms, but none the less effective… and a suitable trophy..." he then looked at the disc. "Any idea what's in this?"

"Not yet sir," Kurt said, shaking his head. "Whatever's in that thing, it's locked up tight. I haven't been able to access anything from that thing yet."

Roa sighed, but nodded, "Well then, if you have trouble, then you better get some help," he said.

"Parfet could assist in you that," Magno said, with Pride in her voice, "She's not only a capable engineer but a clever hacker. With you two working together, you can open that thing and find out what's inside."

Kurt nodded at that, "Any help will be greatly appreciated Captain Magno," he thanked. "Also, Captain, there was a lot of stuff still in crates back in the sub bridge, I think there might be some other loot we can look through."

Roa nodded at that, "We will once we figure out what the heck is wrong with this ship. But for now...," he then turned to Hibiki, who began to grow extremely nervous at the look that Roa was giving him, "...how about you tell us what you were doing on this ship in the first place...Mr. Third-class Stowaway?"

Hibiki groaned _'Oh boy_...' he thought.

* * *

 **Meanwhile - In the Garden**

* * *

"Oh no, none of them are matching..."

The garden segment of the Mejere vessel was filled with large and small crystal fragments, but overall the garden was still just as beautiful as it has ever been. One could argue that the crystals seem to enhance its beauty. However this was not on the minds of Dita, Erza and Noemi as they looked through their binoculars, looking for familiar constellations to figure out their location. "I don't understand..."

"You don't understand?" Dita asked, still having a dream expression, "It's an amazing thing to come across an an alien!"

Noemi sighed shaking her head "Men aren't aliens!" She said, "How many times do we need to tell you?"

"He still seems kinda like an alien to me… " Dita said, causing the Reckoning's XO to groan.

Ezra chuckled a bit "Still, it is kinda amazing... " she said, "I mean… first we thought the Paksis was just an energy source… but now it's revamped all of our ships together! And on top of that… we just found out the Kaledonians have men and women co-existing together!"

Noemi chuckled a bit at that as well, "That's how our ancestors did it," she said, "It's the way it should be… just pumping men out of factories is just wrong to begin with… not saying there's anything wrong with the Majerans' way though."

"You don't?" Ezra asked with mild surprise as Noemi shrugged.

"Sure it's a bit different, but it's leagues better than just making humans out of a factory." She said, "When you have children, you don't do it because of a 'just cause' like the Teraak, you have children because you love the other person, want to spend the rest of your life with one another, and have a child."

Noemi smiled a bit "That's the way it is on Kaledonia." She said, "Men and Women can have kids together, or if they don't swing like that, it could be two women or two men. All that really matters… is if there's love, and usually there is nothing wrong with love after all."

Ezra blinked at that, but smiled as well "That's good..." she said, "Maybe once we go home, I can go to Kaledonia… I'd like to see what it's really like... "

Dita meanwhile was in her own little world "Revamped, huh..." she muttered, "If I ever get abducted by an alien..." However Ezra at that moment sighed a bit, shaking her head, finally drawing Dita's attention. "Something wrong Ezra? A Fever?"

The Mejare pirate shook her head "No… I was… just thinking about everyone back home..." she said.

"Yeah..." Dita said nodding as she looked back towards the stars. "We left all of our veterans back at base..."

"I hope we get back soon..." Ezra said, however Noemi rose an eyebrow as she observed her.

"Are you sure you are alright, Ezra-san?" She asked, "You do look a bit pale..."

However, she just shook her head "No, no… I'm fine," she said, "Its just-"

"Eha!" Dita suddenly shouted as her eyes widened. "There! There! Do you see it!"

The other two women whipped out their binoculars and saw three objects heading straight toward them, moving in a sporadic pattern, making it obvious they were not simple meteorites.

"What the hell are those-?" Noemi began before knocked aside by Dita, who somehow had the appearance of cat, and was imagining little flying saucers zipping around her and little green men.

"Isn't it obvious?! It's a UFO!" the redhead said gleefully, while Noemi gave a deadpanned look before looking at Ezra while pointing at Dita.

"Did she get dropped on her head when she was a child?" she asked, while Ezra just giggled.

"That's just how she is,"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

Roa and Magno sighed in exasperation as they heard the story from Hibiki, while mostly everyone was either trying to control their laughter, or laughing hysterically like Hyenas. The only exceptions were the Captains, Meia, and Duelo.

"So let me get me straight," Roa began, "You were pulled into a bet by the nose by your fellow workers in Third Class, which was to steal one of the new Van-Type Battle Suits. Then you sneaked onto the _Ikazuchi_ , managed to get to the hangar without being seen, but before you could get the Vanguard you marked and get out, the ship launched ahead of schedule, and during the Presentation Ceremony, you were discovered by the entire crew and got caught. Did I get everything right?"

"Basically… yeah..." Hibiki said, scratching the back of his head as the others - both Mejaren and Kaledonian (aside from the four aforementioned) continued to try - and fail - to contain their laughter.

"I don't know what's worse!" Klein said, as he tried to laugh in his hands, "The fact he got _so far_ without being caught, or the fact he got _so far in_ and didn't even know _how_ to pilot it!"

Kaito patted Hibiki on the shoulder, "Kid, you got balls of brass, and you get an A for effort, but as for timing...you suck bad!," he said, before he started laughing as well.

"COME ON! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Hibiki shouted, feeling both pissed and embarrassed.

"From theirs' and my point of view it is," said Bart, having been there himself.

Hibiki growled at that, and glared at the cadet. "HOW ABOUT I CAVE YOUR SKULL IN!? HOW'S THAT SOUND!?"

"I'd like to see you-" Bart began to shout back, before the intercom of the vessel snapped on.

" _Ma'am, we've got something approaching us_!" Ezra spoke up, as alarms began to sound. B.C quickly picked up the phone. "How many?" She asked, "Reinforcements from Teraak?"

" _Umm, no… actually-hey_!"

" _ITS UFO'S!"_ Dita shouted. " _ITS MORE ALIENS_!"

" _Give me that_!" Noemi said, " _She's not entirely wrong - whatever these things are, they aren't Mejare, Teraak or Kaledonian!"_

The whole ship suddenly shook from explosions outside, causing cracks to appear in the walls, and causing everyone to struggle to hold their balance.

" _They've commenced an attack!"_

 _"The Aliens are upset!"_

 _"Would you quit it already?!"_

"The Dreads are taking off, Captain," said Meia and then left.

"You two!" Roa said, pointing to Kimiko and Kaito, "Get to your Mobile Suits and help them, out,"

He then reached for his own comm, "Rei! You there!?"

" _I'm already on my way there, Captain_!" she said, " _But we got a problem, most of our Mobile Suits have been absorbed up by the Peksis, and the Launch Catapults aren't working!"_

"Just get the ones that aren't absorbed out there!" Roa said, "And forget about the catapult! They can launch fine without them!"

" _Roger_!"

"Parfet, can we move?" B.C asked on the intercom.

" _Negetive! We still don't have control! We can't even use weapons_!" The Mejare engineer said, " _Only auto-defenses are working, and just barley_!"

"Just do what you can!" B.C said, as Meia, Kimiko and Kaito ran off.

"Barnette, where are you?" Meia asked in her communicator.

" _Paiway's locked us in the shower..._ " Barnette muttered helplessly, " _She's not letting us out - and she's taunting us with that puppet again_!"

"What?!" Kimiko shouted, "We're in the middle of a battle! What's wrong with-"

" _Male Germs_." Barnette said, which caused both Kimiko, Meia and Kaito to facepalm.

"Ms. Gasco, what about you?" Meia asked.

" _The Dreads have been swallowed up by the Paksis_ ," Gascogne said, " _Sorry, but we'll be heading up there too_."

"Got it."

" _And it's not Gasco, its Gascogne_!"

Meia ignored that as she then contacted her wingmen "Jura! Dita! Where are you?"

* * *

"We're heading towards the platform now," Jura said, as she, and Dita ran into the platform where their respective Dreads and Mobile Suits were being housed. However upon seeing them, their eyes widened as they could see the not-so subtle differences in the machines freed from the Paksis crystals. "Are these really ours?"

Dita stopped beside her, and she gasped at the sight of their Dreads.

"Wow!" she said.

"What is going on around here?"

At that time Meia showed up, and when she saw the Dreads, she too became surprised, before she brushed it off and told her two teammates to get on their Dreads.

Meanwhile, Kimiko, after splitting from Kaito since his Mobile Suit was back on the Reckoning arrived at where her mobile suit was, and she stopped as soon as she saw them, "W-What the!?"

"Kimiko! What's wrong? We need to-" Rei said before she too stopped and spotted their mobile suits. One, that was Kimiko's looked almost the same as her old Jäger, and in the same custom colors, but the head was completely different, as it has two eyes instead of the eyeshield, and had a v-crest on it. However, Rei's Mobile suit was the most changed of all, as it no longer looked like a Boshin, but rather something else entirely. The vernier binders on it's back had turned to majestic looking wings, while the head now sported a double v-crest.

"Uh Rei...," Kimiko said, "...a-are these really ours?"

"I… think so..." Rei said, before shaking her head. "C-come on, we gotta get going! Hopefully they still fly as good as they use too."

"R-Right!" Kimiko and the two young women got on their machines.

 _'What happened to you, buddy?_ ' Rei thought in concern as she entered the cockpit, and activated it. The Panoramic Monitors all switched on, more quickly than they used to and she saw the O.S. begin booting up.

" _Rei, everything working on your end_?" Kimiko asked as her image appeared on the holo screen. " _The Dread's are preparing to head out_."

Rei nodded at that, "Right, we should head out, too," she said, and the two Mobile Suits stood up. "Rei Takamura, Boshin, taking off!" with that her machine launched with a speed much greater than her Boshin as she headed out into the firefight.

" _Kimiko Kei, Marauder, heading out_!" Soon following her comrade, Kimiko's own mobile suit launched from the Ikazuchi, soon followed by the three Dread's.

" _What the? Are those Mobile Suits?"_ Jura said as she saw the two machines. Meia also blinked at the sight, but knew they had a job to do.

"We'll figure that out later, right now we have a job to do!" the Dread Leader said and the three went on the attack.

"Excuse us, Mr. Aliens!" Dita shouted as she fired her Dreads laser cannons, "We're a peaceful race! And I'm sure we can all understand if you tell us what's wrong with you!"

As she was trying to 'negotiate', Dita managed to pull off some maneuver, that resulted in shooting five of the unknown octopi-cube like fighters.

"Dita these are the enemy!" Jura shouted, before she blinked, "Wait a minute, when did she become a good pilot?"

Meanwhile, Meia spun her Dread around as she gunned down some of the unknown craft, mildly surprising herself as she turned on a dime. "What's with this response?" She asked herself, "Its almost like I'm in a totally different Dread..."

 _"Well, as long as it's all effective against… whoever these guys are,"_ Jura said, " _They sure are an unknown enemy… they aren't Mejere, Kaledonian or Teraak that's for sure._ "

" _I know! They're Evil Aliens!_ " Dita shouted.

Jura gave a deadpanned expression at that, " _Oy vey...,"_

Meanwhile with Rei, she was having the time of her life as she blasted more of the Octopi fighter drones with her suped up Beam rifle, before quickly drawing her beam saber and slashed one in half when it got too close.

 _'Holy crap! The response time is incredible_!' she thought as she hit the throttle going after another cluster, the smile on her face growing _'I can get used to this_!'

* * *

"AAAHHH!" Screamed one of the Mejaren guards as a section of the wall broke apart and landed on her, knocking the poor girl out.

"Hold on! I'll help you!" One of the other guards said, however Duelo then stood up.

"Don't move her!" He shouted, as the Mejere guard rose her ring-laser at him. "Don't worry, I'm a doctor." He leaped over the seat his was sitting in as he crouched over here the girl was. "I just want to see my patient. You, help me."

"O-OKay," the guard said, as they began to remove the rubble off the other guard. Bart, watching the scene, decided to come up with a plan.

"Well, it appears that you could use some assistance here," he said, causing the Pirate officers to look at him, "Considering the fact is that we are enemies, right now we have to make our survival top priority. And well, you may wish to use my skills. You see the truth is, I'm actually a helmsman,"

Magno rose an eyebrow "You? A Steersman?" She asked.

"Warning! Warning! This guys sound bogus!" The Navi-bot shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at Bart.

"Not now," Roa said, before looking at Bart. "What are you proposing?"

"Call it a cease-fire," Bart said shrugging, "Provide to the other with what the other doesn't have. We can momentarily gather our forces, and deal with this crisis."

"Interesting," said Magno, even though she knew the young man was practically lying through his, but she didn't let him know that, "That's not a bad idea,"

Roa nodded in agreement, "I concur," he said, as Bart smiled more.

"I appreciate you taking my advice," he said, a little nervously, "So how about we shake on it,"

However his hand was smacked away by Magno's cane in response, and for the older woman to look him in the eye.

"I have no wish to get chummy," she said, while smirking, "You'll still be treated as one of our prisoners. By my crew and Captain Schmidt's crew,"

"U-Understood..." Bart muttered.

"It's impossible here," Duelo said after they had dug the guard out of the rubble. "I'll need to take her to sickbay!"

Magno nodded "Very well," she said, "You, come with me to the bridge. BC, take Mr. Hibiki down to the cell."

Hibiki gasped as he looked from his position on the floor, while Roa pulled out his communicator.

"Terumi, you there?" he said.

" _Here Roa_ ," came the voice of the Chief Medical Officer of the Reckoning,

"I need you to head to the Medical Bay of the Mejeran's ship," he said, "We got a problem with an inexperienced nurse. Once you're done with that, head to the Ikazuchi Medical Bay,"

Terumi sighed " _Its the girl in that french maid outfit, isn't it_?"

"Probably, yeah."

" _For the love of… I'll be there shortly_."

* * *

"WILL. YOU. JUST. DIE!" Kimiko shouted as she fired the shoulder-mounted energy cannon of her modified mobile suit, hitting several of the Drones, only for even more to take their place.

"They're like a Hydra!" Rei shouted, as she sliced another one in half.

" _A what_?" Jura asked.

"A Hydra! Some kind of ancient mythical creature from the pre-colonization era." Rei answered, "Slice off one head, two more'd take its place!"

" _Sounds about right in this situation_!" Meia said, as she shot down another group of drones, "We need to find the source!"

" _AAAHHH! EVIL ALIENS! KEEP AWAY_ " shouted Dita as she's being chased by three of them.

"Oh boy...," sighed Kimiko, "I'll get her,"

With that her Marauder went off to help Dita with her problem.

Rei, in her own mobile suit was looking around for anything that could possibly be an mothership for these drone fighters, until she saw what looked like a large seed in the distance.

"I think I found their mothership," she said.

" _Gee, ya think_?" Jura muttered, before the supposed mothership's front end opened up like a mouth, before it released a pair of cube-shaped object, which immediately separated into dozens of more Drones.

" _What is that system_?" Meia asked, " _Are these things really aliens_?"

" _We can't stay here for much longer_ ," Kimiko said as she activated one of her beam sabers, slicing one of the Drones in half. " _We need to fall back_!"

"We know, but at this rate if our ships move-" Meia began to say, before grunting at a near miss from one of the Drones. "We need to hold them off for as long as we can now!"

* * *

"Looks like it'll be a while before it stabilizes." BC said as she and another guard escorted Hibiki back to the makeshift cell, passing through the crystal-covered interior of the Ikazuchi. "I guess when the enemy attack supercedes this change, it'll be the end of us... "

Hibiki was silent, seeming to be in deep thought about his current predicament. "You know… I didn't think our data would be incorrect about that," B.C said, grabbing Hibiki's attention, "We've heard about the men of Taraak being a proud race, but to think they could be such pathetic beings..."

"What?!" Hibiki asked.

"No matter what the reason, aren't you here for your pride?" She asked, "To show proof of your existence?"

Hibiki gasped as his eyes widened at that, as BC continued.

"Male or Female, Mejaren, Teraak, or Kaledonian, it doesn't matter now. In situations like this, all it comes down to is that we're human beings who breathe the same oxygen," she said, her eyes narrowing a bit, "While there are people around who are desperately trying to overcome this crisis, are you simply gonna curl up like a helpless baby and wait for the final moments to come? What deficiencies are you trying to make up for right now? Where do you think you can hide at a time like this? No matter how much of a loser you are or how uncool you are? If you cower at every obstacle in front of you, nothing will ever change. And without change your race will shrivel up and die. Do you understand that?"

Hibiki was silent for what felt like a solid minute. He had to admit, he wasn't the bravest person in the world… he really only accepted the job to steal a Vanguard due to pier pressure, not out of courage. He was tired of being considered a 'lowly' third-class citizen, he thought doing something like this might make people recognize him… to prove his existence in Teraak society.

'Look where that got me...' he thought, 'I got captured by the Teraak Military and Mejaren Pirates, now we're being attacked by… whatever it is, and I can't do a thing about it...' This was a chance where he could actually do something… however…

"But… I don't know..." he muttered, "I don't know what to do myself!"

It was quiet for a moment before BC sighed.

"I guess I didn't have to say all that," she said and walked passed the in thought Teraak, "Let's get to the bridge,"

The red haired guard nodded, "But what about him?" she asked.

"Don't worry about him." BC assured, "With what's going on right now, this guy has no where to go...and neither do we."

The two women left the hallway leaving Hibiki along to his thoughts.

* * *

 **New Bridge of the _Ikazuchi_**

* * *

"Okay, will someone explain to me how the hell THIS happened?!"

What Roa was referring too, was the fact that it seemed that not only had the bridges of the Mejare pirate ship and Reckoning have merged together, but they have MOVED so far forward that they now overlooked the garden down below, and the overall design of the bridge looking very different now as well. Now the two bridge crews of the two ships were doing what they could to regain control of the vessel.

"Sir, the crystals are just messing with everything," Riika said, "I'm just glad that we haven't somehow gotten vented out into space yet."

"Hard to believe that the crystals have this effect..." Magona said, before glancing at Bart, who had a look of surprise on him. "Well now Helmsman, show us what you can do." She said as she pushed him forwards with her cane towards the forward platform.

"Hey take it easy! This is dangerous!" Bart shouted, while Roa glared as he crossed his arms.

"Not as dangerous as me venting you out into space without a spacesuit on if you don't move it!" He warned, causing the cowardly cadet to chuckle nervously.

"Okay, okay, sheesh! No need to go that far," he said, as he reached what looked like of aura green liquid, "What the heck?"

"What's wrong, you say you can't pilot it?" Magno said, making the Teraak soldier more nervous.

"W-what are you talking about?" Bart said, stepping towards it. "T-This is one of… one of our military's secret weapons! L-like this!" He stuck his foot into the liquid… which then seemed to come to life as it snapped up and grabbed the rest of his leg "WHOA AGK!" He shouted before the liquid dragged him in, followed by it erupting into a pillar of green light.

Roa, Magno, Pyoro, and everyone who witnessed, all had shocked wide eyes at what happened.

"Oh my...," said Magno.

"Damn, that's some secret weapon," Roa finished for her.

"He doesn't know how to use it, does he?" the Navi-bot asked rhetorically.

Roa glared at the robot, "NOT helping!"

Inside the green liquid, Bart blinked _'Wait, I'm still-_ ' he began to say, before he saw an alien drone appear right in his face and shoot at him "GAH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" he shouted as he moved his arms, and in doing so the ship lurched to the left complying with his movements, causing several members of the bridge crew to lose their footing from the sudden movement.

"Wow, the ship moved!" Magno said wonder as the poor Navi-bot went rolling around on the floor.

"You FOOL! WATCH IT!" Roa shouted as the ship did an 180 and began to beeline to get the hell out, with the Seed-like mothership and the cubes chasing behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Ikazuchi's medical bay, Duelo had taken the wounded guard and her friend to the bay, pushing aside some useless junk before laying her on the table. He attempted to turn the power on, but no luck. "Offline, as I thought." He said, before he grinned slightly cracking his knuckles. "Then I guess we're gonna have to do it my way."

The guard's friend panicked a bit before she pulled out her communicator. "Pai! Where are you Pai?!"

* * *

In the Sickbay of the Mejare side of the vessel, Paiway grumbled as she lightly banged her head against the table, with dozens of injured crewmen entering the bay every second, and the shouts of the women still in the decontamination chamber. She eventually just stood up on the table and shouted. "GEEZ! STOP GETTING HURT, ALL OF YOU!"

However a shadow passed over her, and the young girl suddenly felt a chill go up her spine.

"What. Do you think. You're doing?" a voice she knew from before asked lowly, but she could hear the slight irritation and anger in it. And so with hesitance and a nervous smile on her face, she slowly turned and saw the face of the older and more experienced Kaledonian Chief Medical Officer.

"Oh, hehehe, hey Doctor Terumi, fancy seeing you here," she said timidly, as said woman glared down on her, and Paiway could swear she could see a scary masked figure behind her holding a rusty knife and pointing at her.

She wasn't the only one as the other injured crewmembers see the exact same thing.

Terumi closed her eyes for a moment, seeming to be letting out a silent scream in her mind. "Where the hell, did you get your medical license?" she muttered.

"Licence?"

Terumi then facepalmed "For the love of..." she muttered, "Open the damn chamber - there's no such thing as man germs. And start organizing these patients in order of how critical their injuries are - worst upfront, least in the back. Do it now, before i have a GODDAMNED ANEURYSM! "

Paiway turned as pale as a ghost, scared of the furious doctor in front of her, but she managed to do what she was told and opened the door to the chamber to let Barnette and let the other trapped girls out, who were a little fearful of Terumi.

"Wow, she's really scary," said one of the injured patients.

"At least we got a more competent doctor," said another.

* * *

Back on the bridge, the bridge crew worked hard in trying to get away from their pursuers.

"Stay away, STAY AWAY!" Bart shouted, as the vessel made a U-turn before continuing to speed away as the enemy ship and drones continued to follow.

"The enemy system is in pursuit. Meia, and Miss Rei are attempting to interevene!" Amarone reported.

"Captain Roa, a few of our Mobile suits are ready to go, but the ship's moving so fast we can't launch them!" Riika reported.

"Oi! Slow the ship down!" Roa shouted, but Bart wasn't exactly listening.

"Do you think there's a chance for us to escape?" asked B.C. as she came back on the bridge.

"Your guess is as good as ours," Magno said, before the ship shook as one of the engines took a hit from one of the drones laser blasts.

"Port engine's been hit! Shield's weakening" Reported Belvedere.

"We can't regroup with all this pressure," Magno muttered.

" _Hey, can you hear me_?" A voice spoke up, as the two captains looked up in surprise to see Hibiki's face on the screen. " _Take these things off me, I can't move like this!"_

"What does he mean?" Magno asked, as BC smirked slightly.

"Leave this to me," she said, before turning back to Hibiki's image "What's your plan?"

" _I'm gonna fight with you, of course_!" The boy shouted, causing BC to raise an eyebrow.

"Fight? You?" She asked.

" _Its true that I'm pathetic, that I'm not cool or the most interesting man in Teraak_." Hibiki said, " _But I've already gotten sick of that me_! "

"Is that a man's nature, or are you just rebelling?" B.C asked, with a small smile on her face.

" _That's not it_!" He snapped, " _At least for now, that's not it! It's to be strong! And for me… to prove my own existence_!"

BC chuckled slightly, before pulling out a small handheld device, pressing the button before Hibiki's cuffs were disengaged. "Alright, I'll make this count!" He said before he ran off the screen.

"That boy's got guts," said Roa, with a knowing smirk, "Reminds me of myself when I was that age,"

B.C. nodded before Meia and the other battlers' faces appeared on Viewscreens.

" _The intensity of the enemy's attack is increasing, we cannot hold out much longer,_ " said, Meia, as she winced a bit from a drone's shot that nearly got her.

" _Where's our back-up?! We need everyone if we're gonna take that Seed ship down!_ " Rei demanded as she destroyed yet another Drone.

"Reinforcements are on their way," said Magno, who then sighed, "However we don't know how reliable they'll be,"

The two women blinked and raised an eyebrow at that.

" _Reinforcements_?"

* * *

 **With Hibiki**

* * *

The young Teraak managed to make it back to the place where he last saw his Vanguard as he entered through the doorway.

"I got back as quickly as I could partner-!" he began saying before he stopped and his eyes widened at the sight of his partner. For the most part, it still looked the same, however it had several new parts along its face and chest, and possessed a glistening body as if someone had just polished it off the production lines. "Partner..." he muttered, as he patted the area where the small emblem was. "This… is you, right?" He sighed slightly. "You changed too, huh..."

He thought back about what BC had said, before he smirked a bit "Well then, I'll have to change too!" He said, before he leaped up into the cockpit. "I won't let it end like this! I might not know how to work this thing… but dammit we'll move with my spirit if we have too!"

However, just as he said that the lights to the Vanguard flashed to light, as the mobile weapon's eyes snapped to life. "N-no way..." Hibiki muttered, honestly not expecting that kind of reaction. "There's no way..." however, he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth before he grinned. "Alright then, I'm gonna pay back everything right now, all in one shot! Hibiki Tokai, Vanguard, here I go!"

He pushed forward on the controls, before the Vanguard launched forward on the catapult, Hibiki was pushed into the back of his seat from the sheer G-forces before his Vanguard flew outside into space. Almost immediately after he launched however, he was attacked by three of the Drones which attempted to surround him. "Hey! Stay Back! Go Away! Damnit!"

In the dread and mobile suits, all of them were surprised by the 'reinforcements' that just showed up.

"What's that thing?" said Jura dryly, clearly not impressed by the appearance of the Vanguard.

" _Meia do you see that!?"_ Dita said cheerfully, " _It must be the good Alien_!"

In their mobile suits, both Rei and Kimiko both sighed exasperatedly.

"Give me a break..."

Meia was looking at the changed mecha with surprised wide eyes.

"That's our...reinforcements?"

Back with the Vanguard, Hibiki managed to get out of the group of drones, only to slam into another which spun him around making him dizzy.

"O-Kay...you guys are pretty good, I'll give ya that," he said as she shook his head, and then smirked, "But I'm getting the hang of this thing now! Try this! LIGHTNING FIST!"

...nothing happened, as four Drones took pot shots at the Vanguard, causing Rei and Kimiko to facepalm.

Hibiki shook his head before he recovered "Okay, no weapons..." He muttered, "Then let's try this!" The Vanguard reached behind it, as it proceeded to pull out a long broadsword-like weapon with a green blade. He spun the machine around, and managed to cleave two of the drones in half. The Vanguard then sped forward, swinging its blade into another Drone as it made its approach towards the enemy mothership.

" _What the hell is that kid doing!? trying to get himself killed!?",_ said Kimiko, as she shot another Drone down with her beam rifle.

Rei groaned at this strategy, knowing it only resulted in one thing.

However her attention then caught the sight of a familiar blue dread. " _Amazing, Amazing_!" Dita shouted as she flew in to follow the Vanguard.

" _Dita! pull back!"_ Meia shouted, " _You're going out too far!"_

" _There's no reason to worry_!" Dita said, " _Mr. Alien's doing this for us! I know it!"_

"Dita! Don't be an idiot!" Rei shouted, but Dita's Dread continued to fly to follow 'Mr. Alien'.

Meanwhile, Hibiki's Vanguard was doing a surprisingly well job at fighting the Drones as he approached the mothership, slicing one after another. However the Drones were quick to learn as they began to surround his machine to trap it. "I'm gonna pull ahead..." he said, "I won't let anyone get in my way!"

The mouth of the mothership slowly began to open, as the Drones latched themselves onto Hibiki's Vanguard. "Just a bit more..." he muttered as he reached his machine's arm out towards the ship. "I'm so close… I want power! I want just enough to make that last step!"

"Mr. Alien!" Dita shouted as her Dread moved towards him, almost looking at is it was about to ram into him.

"I WON'T LOOSE!"

At that moment, the Mothership shot out a stream of red energy from out of its 'mouth', which impacted against Hibiki's Vanguard, Dita's Dread and the Drones, causing a large explosion to appear where they once where.

"DITA!" Meia shouted.

"That Idiot..." Jura muttered.

The Kaledonian Gundam pilots could only sigh sadly at the apparent of the two pilots.

"Dammit...,"

* * *

 **On the Bridge of the Ikazuchi**

* * *

"I guess, our little miracle didn't happen," Magno said with a sad tone, while B.C. nodded.

"We should have the crew evacuate," B.C. suggested before...

"I don't think it's over yet," Roa said, causing the two women to look in surprise, as they saw a large metallic arm come out of the flames and grab onto the tendrils and then destroying them. Emerging from out of the ball of fire, came a vastly different machine, one which looked like a demented hybrid between a Vanguard and Dita's Dread, as the flames subsided the machine revealed its blue colors much like that of Dita's Dread, as it faced down with the mothership.

" _What… the HELL is that?!"_ Rei shouted on the Comms.

"Is that another secret weapon the Teraaks had?" Magno asked in shock.

"No..." Roa said, his eyes narrowing. "Teraak doesn't have the technology for something like… _that_."

"Impossible..." BC muttered, "Is this… a Miracle?"

The Drones renewed their attack on the new threat, however every time they attempted to latch on, the machine just batted them away - and in some cases just ran right through them as it sped towards the mothership, which began to close its mouth. The machine grabbed onto the front of the vessel, rippin the mouth open. It raised two cone-shaped objects from its back over its shoulders, which began to grow an emerald color… and fired.

The sheer blast caused the entire mothership to rupture, and blasted a hole clean through it before the entire ship explode into a ball of fire, and the remaining Drones loosing all power… leaving the new machine completely unscathed.

" _Holy shit! Rei did we just see...?"_ said Kimiko while said Mobile Suit Commander nodded, her eyes wide in surprise.

"We did Kimiko," said Rei, "And something tells we're gonna quite the adventure story for everyone back home,"

* * *

Hibiki smiled as he sighed in relief 'I did it,' he thought, 'I got here… I finally...'

He opened his eyes… but they then widened when he saw his hands were over someone elses "EH?!" He shouted, before he noticed Dita was sitting on top of him in his lap, seemingly asleep. "W-What's going on here?!"

"Hmmm..." Dita muttered as she nuzzled into his chest. "Your amazing, Mr. Alien..." she whispered.

Hibiki gulped "Is this… proof of my existence?" He asked nervously.

* * *

 **Not far from the Battle**

* * *

Several hundred Kilometers away, a vessel silently observed the battle well outside their sensor range. It was not a vessel belonging to the attackers, having a compact design with obvious weapons platforms across its hull, and two wing-like segments on either side. The vessel itself was colored jet black with some red trimming along it.

"What the hell did we just watch, sir?" A woman on the bridge of the vessel, with short blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a white and black uniform asked.

Standing near the front of the vessel was a single man, wearing a red and black version of the same uniform. He looked to be in his early twenties with short spiky black hair, and crimson red eyes which were locked onto the image of the new machine, and the vessel they launched from. Held in his hands was a pair of sunglasses which he polished slightly with his hands.

"It seems the Harvesters have an interest in this ship… and that mobile weapon..." the man said. "It has the firepower of a battleship all in one package… not unlike some of our more advanced prototypes… "

He then proceeded to place the sunglasses over his face, covering his eyes and the small scar over his left eye. "Activate the Shade system, and move us closer." He said, "We need to keep an eye on our new… guests, for now."

"Lieutenant Commander sir, sensors are detecting a Romulus Federation vessel in the vicinity," One of the operators on the bridge said, who oddly enough seemed as if she had a pair of wolf-like ears coming out of her head, and a wolf-like tail. "They must have seen the battle just like we have."

"Ignore them," The man said, "They can't get any closer… unless the Federation made their own Shade device, which I doubt. Send a report to command what we found… we'll continue to trail them from a safe but close distance… and if need be, we shall reveal ourselves to them."

"Yes Commander Takeo." The operator said, as she sent the message.

"Is this wise, Jaden?" The woman in the center chair asked, somewhat warily. "We don't know who these people are."

Lieutenant Commander Jaden Takeo smirked slightly as he turned around. "Trust me on this, Gladys." He said, "An enemy of the Harvesters is a friend of ours - and to those of Romulus who see them as the same threat as we do. You know what I say..."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Captain Natasha Gladys said, smiling slightly shaking her head. "Alright… though if this goes south, it's on your head."

"Don't worry, Captain." Jaden said, as he walked towards the exit. "You know I have a sixth sense in these kind of things."

With that, Natasha nodded, as the unknown ship disappeared to the naked eye and sensors. While at the 'Romulus Federation' ship, a single Mobile weapon is launched, headed toward the ship.

For the crew of the now conjoined ship, it was going to be a very interesting, and harrowing adventure.

* * *

 **Patriot-112: And boom! The journey has begun, and as we said before, new factions are making their presence known!**

 **117Jorn: Just who are these new and mysterious factions? What is the Romulus Federation? And how will this change the course of Vandread's lore?**

 **Patriot-112: You will all just have to find out next chapter. Until then...**

 **Both: Sayonara!**


End file.
